


Leo Backstory Ch. 1

by Griffon12



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffon12/pseuds/Griffon12
Summary: A troublemaking kid reads a magic book and ends up working an internship for a stubborn circus manager in a world of high fantasy. OOPS!





	Leo Backstory Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Aries and Virgo

Young Leo loved to tell stories and jokes, though it would occasionally land them in detention at school. Sitting around at school was hardly a problem, given that the school library had way more books than home. Leo found a giant tome in the library and couldn't help but pore through it.  
  
And so it was that Leo came to the land of Ivalice, a world of magic and monsters.  
  
  
He appeared amid a scuffle between a small plant monster and an entire band of what appeared to be jugglers and clowns.  
  
Their leader, a man named Auron, decided to abandon the pitiful bounty and focus instead on the child that had fallen from the sky. Auron was also a stranger to Ivalice, and during his time there had learned of others that had appeared with a strange tome, just like he one held by Leo.  
  
It was quickly decided that Auron would shelter and guide Leo for the time being, and welcome him into the band of mercenary thespians he lead, should Leo find himself wanting to join.  
Leo and Auron would eventually discover the nature of the tome. They learn from a wizard turtle that it is the  
Grimiore of the Rift, a powerful artifact capable of many incredible magics. The wizard prophecizes it would eventually be stolen from them, trapping Leo in Ivalice.


End file.
